Devaronian
Devaronians were a horned humanoid species from the world of Devaron in the Colonies, a planet of low mountains and deep valleys linked by thousands of rivers. It is believed that they were descended from a race of primates that lived in the mountains of Devaron, and that their horns were a genetic mutation that proved useful in fending off predatory birds. Biology & Appearance The Devaronians were one of the more unusual races in the galaxy, with a dramatic gender dimorphism in appearance and temperament. The males were aggressive by nature, many being described as brash or bull-headed, with typically red-tinted skin and a pair of large horns growing from their heads. They took great pride in their horns, and groomed them quite regularly. Many species felt uncomfortable in their presence, for they resembled the devils of a thousand different myths. Female Devaronians were covered in thick fur that ranged in color from brown to white, hornless and had prominent canine teeth. They were docile, non-aggressive creatures. They tended to be dominant in their culture, being the only ones allowed to participate in government and politics. Several female Devaronians not covered with thick fur revealed two dark circles above the forehead, where the horns usually are in males. In addition, the teeth of the males were all sharp incisors, but the females also had molars and prominent canines. One in fifty Devaronian males had two sets of teeth, however, having an inner set of sharp "male" teeth and an outer, retractable set of "female" teeth. In primitive times, such males were used as solitary scouts by Devaronian tribes, since they could survive on either meat or plants. Males also had an extremely long tongue, though whether females shared this trait is unknown. The teeth were useful for some languages. A Devaronian had to continually and repeatedly retract and extend both sets of teeth to speak Huttese. Their bodies were denser than most humanoids' and as a result they were heavier than their appearance would tend to indicate. Perhaps as a result, they had multiple livers. Their blood was silver based. History First devising the tumble hyperdrive around 27,000 BBY, Devaronians were one of the first species in the galaxy to develop interstellar travel. The males of the species had been common sights in spaceports throughout the galaxy for thousands of years by the time of the Galactic Civil War. Devaronian males were driven by an urge to wander, usually taking the first opportunity to move on from one place to another. As such, they were often found traveling the galaxy as tramp freighter captains and scouts. Female Devaronians, on the other hand, were content to remain in a single location, and, as such, raised the young and ran the government of Devaron. The males sent as much money as they could manage back to their homeworld to support their families, but otherwise hardly ever returned once they had begun to travel the stars. The females were content with this arrangement, as they tended to view the restless males as disruptive to home life. Mating rituals consisted of the season of Koh'hibril. Females were dominant therefore, as that was the only time couples spend long periods together. Sometime during the rise of the Empire, one Kardue'sai'Malloc, a captain in the Devaronian Army, received the order to put down a rebellion against the Empire on Devaron. The rebels were taking refuge in the ancient city of Montellian Serat. He shelled the city until the rebels surrendered, then finished it, turning the city to rubble. When he received more orders to move south to another group of rebels, interpreting them as ordering mass executions, he herded the seven hundred rebels into a holding pen, then had the guards open fire. Nevertheless, very few Devaronians joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. He assumed the name Labria and went into hiding after his fellow Devaronians placed a bounty on his head. "Oshmahr" was a mid-day meal ceremony of the Devaronians. One Devaronian, Vilmarh Grahrk, was an infamous con artist and smuggler active during the latter days of the Galactic Republic. Another infamous Devaronian, going under the name of Labria, was seen in the Mos Eisley Cantina when Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker came in looking for passage offworld. At the time, one of the galaxy's highest bounties had been placed on his head for his deadly criminal activities. A third, Kapp Dendo, served with the Alliance to Restore the Republic and eventually became a general in the New Republic military. Devaronian Jedi A number of Devaronians served the Jedi in Galactic history. *Sian Jeisel *Hivrekh'wao'Cheklev *Dvakvar Grahrk *Sanya *Darth Maladi's father RPG D6 Stats Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 1D/3D Story Factors: Wanderlust: Devaronian males do not like to stay in one place for any extended period of time. Usually, the first opportunity that they get to move on, they take. Move: 8/10 Size: 1.7 to 1.9 meters tall Category:Species